Secret reviled
by Chibimax
Summary: A few months later, Wally is having troubble as his team keeps asking questions. Wally tries to avoid the questions, but how will the other react when they find out Wally's big secret. Set after Howling at the night.
1. Numbuh two

Secrets reviled

Chapter one: Numbuh 2

Wally was sitting in his room at KND tree house. A few months have passed since Wally became a werewolf. In those past months, his teammates were starting to ask questions as he once a month would go early to his room and spend three nights in it.

So far, he could have avoid the questions, but he knew one night, they will find out about him. They almost caught him last month. Wally pulled his left trouser up and looked at the collar he had gotten from his members.

*Flashback*

"_There he is! Get him!" yelled Numbuh one as they were chasing Wally through the streets. Their group had gotten a report of a unknown animal hanging around the streets in sector V and that it might be a spy from the enemy. _

_Wally blamed himself as he ran away from his friends. 'I knew I should have stayed in my room, but nooo! I had to go outside and get rid of my energy! And now I'm being chased by my own team!' thought Wally. _

_Wally came into a stop as he had run into a death end. Wally turned around to see his friends standing behind him with their guns._

"_End of the road!" said Numbuh one as he raise his gun. "Numbuh two, knock his lights out!"_

_Wally growled and ran to them. His friends tried to fire at him, but missed as Wally jumped over Numbuh one and two, knocking Numbuh two off his feet._

"_Noo!" yelled Numbuh one. Numbuh two grabbed his other gun and shot at Wally's left leg, giving him a brown collar around his ankle._

_Wally kept running until he was in the woods and sure his friends didn't follow him. Wally sat himself down and tried to take off the collar that was around his ankle. After a few minutes, gave up. 'Better ask Hoagie what the crud this thing is in the morning…' thought Wally as he stood up again and went for a run._

*end of Flashback*

Wally sighed. The next morning, he had gotten a detailed report how they found him and how they chased him into a death end. When Wally had asked what the thing was, Hoagie had told Wally it was a sort of tracking device and that Hoagie only had to switch on his radar to see where the animal would be. It would also identified what kind of animal it is. Wally asked if the collar would come off if it tried to take it off.

Hoagie told Wally he made sure the collar wouldn't come off as long it's activated. Wally sighed again as he felt new energy of the full moon rushing into his body. 'This time, I'm staying inside.'

oOoOoOo

Hoagie sighed as he was almost done with drawing a new aircraft for his team. He stretched himself out and looked at the clock. It showed it was 10pm. '10pm already?' he thought as he stood up. 'I better go to bed. But first, let's see what our unknown animal has to say.'

Hoagie walked to his computer and switched the radar on. "Target located." The computer said and showed the KND tree house.

"It's…here?" said Hoagie confused as he typed rapidly on the keyboard. The computer showed a floor map and showed again where the animal was. Hoagie grabbed his small computer and started to walk where the animal should be.

It brought Hoagie to Numbuh four's room. 'Strange.' Though Hoagie as he stood in front of the door. Hoagie was about to open the door when the door opened and the unknown animal was standing in the doorway.

Hoagie gasped as he looked directly at the animal. Hoagie finally could see what the animal was. It looked like a wolf. A human wolf. A werewolf.

'Crud!' thought Wally as he saw Hoagie standing in front of him. 'I'm doomed!'

Wally held his ear down and looked what Hoagie was going to do, but his best friend didn't do anything. He just stood there staring at him. When Wally was sure, Wally pushed Hoagie away, but not that hard of course and ran to the end of the hallway when he suddenly stopped.

Wally sniffed the air and growled. If there was one thing that could stop him from running was food. Good food. Like a chilidog. Wally turned around, seeing a grinning Hoagie holding one of his chilidogs.

"Come on." Hoagie said as he watched drool coming out of Wally's muzzle. "Follow the chilidog."

Wally followed Hoagie with the chilidog to Hoagie's room. "Good boy, that's it!"

Once when Wally was in Hoagie's room, Hoagie threw the chilidog in the air, letting Wally catch it with no problem. Hoagie immediately closed the door. Wally didn't notice as he was too busy enjoying eating the chilidog.

Hoagie sighed and grabbed his chilidog stash as he knew he had to keep the werewolf busy with eating as he would try to identify the animal. Hoagie threw two chilidogs at the werewolf and laughed as it caught both chilidogs with his muzzle, leaving it wag his tail happily.

Hoagie started to play fetch while the computer was identifying it. "Target identified. Name: Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles. Codename: Numbuh four."

"What?" yelled Hoagie as he turned to the computer, to look if it was right. Hoagie stared at the computer as he couldn't believe that the werewolf who he's playing fetch with, is his best friend.

Hoagie looked back at Wally, who was sitting on the ground, eating one of Hoagies chilidogs. "Numbuh four?"

Wally didn't react as he didn't hear Hoagie. Hoagie stood up and walked to Wally. "Wally?"

Wally looked up and look straight into Hoagies eyes. Hoagie looked back as he lost his words. "How….When…."

Wally held his ears down again and looked away from his friend as he knew he had to explain what happened.

"Can you talk?"

Wally shook his head into a no. Wally have tried to talk once, but all he would get were growls. "How did this happen?"

Wally looked at Hoagie. "Oh yeah, you can't talk. Sorry." Said Hoagie as he watched Wally standing up.

Hoagie looked as he saw Wally scratching his left leg where the collar is. "Guess we don't need that anymore." Hoagie said and with one push of a button, the collar came off.

Wally happily started to scratch the spot as Hoagie started to fire his yes or no questions. After a while, they both ended on the sofa of the living room.

Wally and Hoagie watched a movie while eating some chilidogs. After the movie was done, Hoagie yawed. "How late is it?" he mumbled as he looked at the clock as it show it was past midnight. "I'm going to bed. 'night Numbuh four."

Wally growled in saying the same and watched Hoagie go to bed, before turning back to the TV screen.

oOoOoOoOo

Well, that's Chapter one of Secrets Reviled! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one. Next up Numbuh 5!

Reviews are always welcome!

Oh and if you see any misspells or someone is OOC, please tell me!


	2. Numbuh five

Secrets reviled

Chapter two: Numbuh five

Wally yawed as he laid on the sofa. He looked outside and noticed the moon was going down soon. 'Better go bed.' He thought and stood up sleepy.

'Numbuh five really needs to stop drinking so much soda and ask Numbuh two to look at the toilet.' Thought Abby as she came out of her room and walked down the hallway.

She suddenly stopped as a blond werewolf came walking towards her. 'No way!' she thought as she went standing in fighting position. 'How did that animal get in here?'

Abby waited for the animal attack her as it came closer, but the animal didn't attack her at all and let her be stunned as it passed by her sleepy. 'What the?' she though and watch the animal walk to Numbuh four's room.

'Mmm.' Abby followed the animal to Wally's room and opened the door. As she looked inside the room. Abby didn't see Wally anywhere, but she did see a big figure laying in Wally's bed. Abby went silently to the figure and poked it.

The animal just moved a bit and turned around, so that he had his back to Abby. Abby pulled the blanket off it and watched how it was sleeping.

Abby looked at it and noticed the collar, Numbuh two had shot around the animals ankle was gone. 'How did it remove it? Numbuh five thought Numbuh two said it wasn't removable.'

Abby jumped back as she saw out of the corner of her eyes, the animal shrinking. It was losing it's fur, claws became normal human nails and it begun to look more and more as a human.

Abby gasped as she saw the person laying in front of her was nobody then Wally. "Numbuh four?" she said as she stared at the sleeping form of Wally.

Abby looked at Wally for a while, before turning around and left the room. 'Numbuh five will ask Numbuh four what happened tomorrow.'

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Wally yawed as he came downstairs to eat some breakfast. Wally mumbled a 'hey' to the others before taking place next to Numbuh two. They all ate quietly as they waited until Numbuh one was gone.

"So…." Said Numbuh five as she looked at Numbuh two. "Any word from our unknown animal, Numbuh two?"

"Nope, haven't seen or heard from it, since our last meeting." Lied Numbuh two.

Numbuh five looked at Numbuh two. She immediately knew he was lying. "You sure? Because I saw it last night."

Numbuh four stopped eating and looked at Numbuh five, before eating nervously again. "Really? Well, the detector didn't went off at all."

'More lies.' Thought Numbuh five. 'He knows. He gotta know it! Otherwise he wouldn't react like this.'

"Well, I've taken a good look at it. It had the same clothes as Numbuh four is wearing now. A orange hoodie and jeans."

"Ey! What are you trying to say here, Numbuh five? That this animal steals my clothes and wears them? I think you didn't see the size of that thing!" said Numbuh four as he started to feel hot under his feet.

'Wallabee Beatles, we know you're not the smartest, but you're not that dumb to know what I'm talking about!' Thought Numbuh five as she grinned at Numbuh four.

"I'm just saying, Imagine you with those clothes, sleeves torn away, the bottom of your hoodie torn away, no shoes, allot bigger, blond fur all over your body, claws, a tail and a wolf head, oh and same haircut as yours. That's how the animal looked like. Besides, how did you know it was bigger then you?" Said Numbuh five as she watched Wally become more nervously.

"Emh, uh…."

"I've told him!" Numbuh two immediately said. "I've told him the next day when he was back at base."

Numbuh five looked at them, before sitting back with a 'yeah right' attitude. "Come on, Wally. Stop hiding the truth. I know what I've saw last night."

"Saw what?"

Numbuh five sighed as she was slowing started to get bored of this cat and mouse game between them. "That you're the unknown animal!" she said as she pointed at Numbuh four.

Numbuh four looked fearful as Numbuh five came to him and grabbed his left leg, letting him fall down of the bench. "This is a mark from the collar you've gotten from Hoagie last month. You wear the same clothes and have the same haircut and hair color!"

"She got you there…" said Hoagie as he looked at Wally.

Wally sighed. "Okay,okay! It's true. I am the werewolf who you guys chased last month." Said Wally as he didn't look at his friends. "Guess, you want to know how it all happened, ey?"

Hoagie and Abby nodded and listened to Wally as he started to tell what happened.

oOoOoOo

Phfew a second chapter is finally done. I hope you did enjoy it. I'm very sorry that this chapter is a short one. Hopefully, Numbuh one's chapter will be a bit longer.

Again, if you see any grammars or misspells, please tell me!


	3. Numbuh one

Secrets reviled

Chapter tree: Numbuh one

Nigel walked into the Kids Next Door Living room as he was finally back from a meeting with Numbuh 362. Nigel saw Numbuh two and five playing some video game. He knew Numbuh three wasn't around since she still had to look after little sister.

Nigel scanned the room around and sighed as he didn't see Numbuh four. "Where's Numbuh four?" Nigel asked even when he already knew the answer.

"In his room." Answered Numbuh two while not bothering to look at Numbuh one. "Owh!"

Numbuh two rubbed his leg as Numbuh five had kicked him. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "You know he will go to Numbuh four's room! What if Numbuh four is you know what?"

"Whoeps…." Said Numbuh two, feeling a bit guilty.

"Well, that's the third night he's in his room!" said Nigel frustrated. " What is up with him? He's been already acting like this for three months!"

"Easy Numbuh one, he'll get over it soon." Said Numbuh five, hoping Nigel will let it off the hook. 'And if he doesn't, then I'll make him!' she thought.

"No Numbuh five, I've had enough of this! He already had his chance to tell and he blew it! I'm going in there and tell him he needs to spit it out!" Nigel stormed out of the living room, leaving Numbuh two and Numbuh five watching him go.

"Should we stop him?" asked Numbuh two worried.

"That's too late for that…" sighed Numbuh five. "I just hope Numbuh four won't do any stupid things…But then again, we're talking about Wally."

Numbuh two sighed and nodded.

oOoOoOo

"What does he think he's doing? I'd hope he has a good excuse or he will be kicked out of KND for a few weeks!" said Nigel angry to himself as he stormed to Numbuh four's room. "Alright Numbuh four, I've had enough of this behavior of you! Now you will spit it…"

Nigel stopped talking as he saw Wally sitting on his hands and knees. "Wally! What's wrong?" asked Nigel as he ran to Wally and laid a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Go away." Said Wally as he winched in pain.

"Wallabee, please tell me what's wrong…"said Nigel worried.

"I said go away!" Wally pushed Nigel away. Nigel fell a few meters down on the ground. 'Did he just growled his words? And since when became he that strong?' thought Nigel as he looked at Wally.

Wally looked up and looked through the window. The full moon peaked behind a cloud and Wally could feel he's changing. He looked with green eyes at Nigel. 'I'm sorry…' Wally thought. Wally suddenly screamed in pain grabbing his stomach.

Nigel jumped up and wanted to help Wally, but stopped himself as he saw Wally growing bigger and getting fur all over his body. Wally opened his mouth, trying to breathe. Nigel could see Wally's teeth become fangs. Nigel couldn't help it, but froze as he watched Wally changed.

Wally's sleeves and bottom piece of his hoodie were torn off, his shoes exploded as his feet became paws and a long blond tail came through Wally's pants.

Wally's ears where now standing on his head and his face was now the face of a wolf. Wally shot his eyes open and howled as the transformation was done.

Nigel screamed as Wally howled and ran out of the room. Nigel kept screaming and when he had himself back under control, Nigel set off the Teenager alarm, before grabbing a gun that was near the alarm.

Hoagie and Abby where already there, unarmed. "Grab your guns! The Unknown Animal is Wally! We must take him down before he can do any damage !" ordered Nigel as he looked at his team mates.

"Damage?" said Hoagie confused.

"Numbuh one, you know we're talking about Wally here. He may be our best hand to hand specialist, but there's no way he will hurt anyone. Well that's what Hoagie said to me." Abby said as she got a glance of Nigel.

"Well, I'll make that out for myself. Besides, how come you two where already here?" said Nigel as he looked at the two. "And from since when did you know about it?"

"We found out yesterday." Said Abby.

"What? And you didn't mind to tell me?"

"Well, we tried to convince Wally to tell you, but he just wouldn't listen." Said Abby.

"Yeah, he said something about leaving it alone for a while." Said Hoagie as he looked from Abby to Nigel.

Nigel sighed. "We'll talk about this later. First we need to see if Wally is not dangerous as you two say."

Nigel walked into Wally's room, just in time to see Wally tying to find a escaping way. "Hold it!" yelled Nigel as pointed the gun at Wally. Wally started to walk backwards, not wanting to be shot by Nigel.

Nigel made sure Wally was trapped into a corner and started to get closer to Wally. Wally instinct kicked in and Wally started to growl and show his fangs at Nigel.

Nigel stopped and pointed the gun at Wally. Wally's reaction to his was growling aggressively and showed his fangs even more.

"Let me handle this, Numbuh one." Said Hoagie as he put a hand on Nigel's shoulder. Nigel nodded, but still held Wally under shot. Hoagie walked to Wally. "Hey Wally, do you remember me? It's Hoagie."

Wally just kept growling aggressively at him. Hoagie grabbed a chili dog and held it in front of him. When Wally smelled the chili dog, he stopped growling aggressively. "That's it!"

Nigel came closer to Wally as Wally made a few steps to Hoagie. Wally immediately stepped back and growled aggressively to Nigel and Hoagie.

"Uh Numbuh one, I think you should put the gun away." Said Abby as she watched them the hole time.

Nigel looked at Wally, before laying the gun carefully on the ground and kicked it away. Wally still growled at Nigel, but not that aggressive anymore.

Hoagie held the chili dog in front of Wally, making him stop growling at Nigel and have interest in the chili dog.

"Is he always like this?" asked Nigel as he saw Wally wag his tail, while trying to get hold of the chili dog.

"Nah, he just likes to get his claws on this chili dog." Said Hoagie as he moved the chili dog from right to left, letting Wally follow it.

Nigel sighed. "Alright I want everyone in the living room now!"

"Come on, Wally. Let's go." Said Hoagie as he lead Wally to the living room with the chili dog.

Nigel sighed and walked with Abby behind Hoagie and Wally.

oOoOoOo

Nigel and Wally were holding a staring contest as the two sat opposite of each other. But it soon ended as Abby came back with drinks for her, Hoagie and Nigel.

"So…" said Nigel after he took a slip of his coke. "Care to tell us now what happened, Numbuh four?"

"Uh Numbuh one, he can't speak." Said Hoagie as he looked at Nigel. "But he can answer yes or no questions."

Nigel nodded and turned back to Wally. "Okay, has this happened three months ago?"

Wally answered with a yes nodding. "Did Father this to you or the Delightful Children From Down The Lane?"

Nigel got a no from Wally. "Do you know who did this?"

Wally pointed at himself. Nigel looked confused at him, before getting it. "A other werewolf?"

Wally nodded. "Okay…" sighed Nigel. He had so much questions, but he knew he should wait until tomorrow to get straight answers.

"Mind me telling the story, Numbuh four?" Abby asked as she saw Nigel wanted to know more, then having go through all the yes and no questions.

Wally nodded again. 'Thank you, Numbuh five.' Thought Wally. 'If I had to keep on like this, I might also have been turned into a bobble head!'

Abby started to tell the story what she heard from Wally this morning as Nigel listened carefully. At the end of the story, Nigel understands it better, but he still had one question for Wally. Why didn't he tell them in the first place? 'Better ask him that question tomorrow when I'm alone with him.' Thought Nigel.

They all stayed up until they all went to bed.

oOoOoOo

Okay, the ending isn't that great I know, but at least it's a longer chapter then the last one. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you soon in the next and last person. Kuki.

Again, if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me! Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Numbuh three

Secrets reviled

Chapter four: Numbuh three.

"Yay! We're going to a party!" yelled Numbuh three happily as she jumped up and down. "We're going to look pretty, dance with each other and have lots and lots of fun!"

"Well, we better get dressed, if we want to go to the party." Said Numbuh five as she and the others watched Numbuh three jump up and down. "So come on, let's get ready for the party."

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms to get ready.

oOoOoOo

Wally was pulling his bow tie right, when Nigel came in, fully dressed. "Numbuh four, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nigel asked as Wally could see Nigel in the mirror.

"Sure." said Wally as he turn around and looked at Nigel.

"I know Numbuh five have told me everything what you've told her, but there's one question I want to ask you." Said Nigel as he looked at Wally. "Why didn't you tell us right away? We could have help you…"

Wally sighed. "Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"I…I…." stuttered Nigel as he didn't know what to say to that.

"That's why I didn't tell anyone." Said Wally as he looked at Nigel. "No one would believe me unless they would see me change."

Nigel looked down on the ground as he recall what happened last night. Nigel has to admit, he was scared when he saw Wally change into a werewolf. He was sure he never been so scared in his life as he was last night. "Well, at least almost all of us know now what you are and we're okay with it." Smiled Nigel.

Wally smiled back before going with Nigel to Numbuh two's room.

oOoOoOo

After a few minutes, Hoagie landed the KND aircraft and walked with his teammate out of the aircraft. "Alright team, the mission tonight is have a good time at this party!" said Nigel as they entered the ball room where almost every KND operators were there. "Go and have some fun!"

"Let's check out the buffet!" said Hoagie as Abby agreed and went off with Hoagie. Nigel looked around and smiled when he saw Rachel. Nigel waved at her as she saw him and smiled. "Excuse me, fellows. But I've got to talk with Numbuh 362." Nigel said to Wally and Kuki as he walked to Rachel and kissed her hand. Rachel giggled at that.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Wally with a grin. He already knew what Kuki was going to say. They would go on the dance floor and terrorize it with their cool dancing moves.

"Dancing!" beamed Kuki happy as she grabbed Wally's hand and started to dance with him. The part really started as the KND DJ started to play 'Don't stop the music'.

Out of the corner of Wally's eyes, he could see Abby and Hoagie finally were on the dance floor too. Wally smiled at Hoagie as he and Kuki came dancing next to them close by. "Have you seen Nigel anywhere?" asked Hoagie as he was close enough to Wally and Kuki.

"No, not since he took off with Rachel." Answered Wally back.

After a while, the DJ started to play the slow version of 'Every time we touch'. "Hey Wally, want to dance on the balcony?" Kuki asked as she heard a slow was coming up.

"Emh, sure." Said Wally while blushing. Kuki smiled and grabbed Wally's hand, walking outside.

Hoagie pushed Abby in the side with a grin. Abby looked up and smiled as she saw Kuki and Wally walking outside onto the balcony.

Kuki took Wally's hand and started to dance on the music. Wally Let Kuki turn around and release one hand so she rolled out like a Jojo and rolled back into his arms. Kuki smiled and blushed as she came very close to Wally.

Wally blushed too and carried on dancing. "Look, look!" whispered Abby as she saw Wally and Kuki getting very close to each other. "I think it's finally going to happen!"

"Want to bet on it?" asked Hoagie.

"For a bag full of candies? You're on!"

Hoagie grinned and shook Abby's hand. At the end of the song, Wally and Kuki were blushing really hard and looked in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Wally felt familiar energy rushing through his body. 'Aw crud no! No! Not now! Why now?' thought Wally as he pushed Kuki away and ran away from her.

"Wally! Wait!" yelled Kuki as she reached her hand out to Wally. Wally ignored her and ran back inside. Wally ran into a abandon hallway. He looked at his hands as he saw they already became paws.

"Numbuh four? Where are you, Numbuh four?" said a familiar voice in the hallway.

'Kuki!' thought Wally and immediately went hiding behind a wall. Wally could feel changing further as Kuki just passed the wall where he was hiding. If she should seen him now, she would have see Wally with green eyes, werewolf ears where his normal ears have to be, a tail and the sleeved of his smoking ripping off him.

"Where are you, Numbuh four?" Wally swallowed as he heard Kuki pass by. Wally grabbed his stomach as the pain hit him. Wally felt getting bigger and within any minutes, he was fully changed into a werewolf.

Wally pant when the pain slowly went away. "N-Numbuh four?"

Wally looked up and saw a scared looking Kuki looking at him.

'Oh crud.' Thought Wally.

oOoOoOo

Muhahahah! I just love cliffy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm also sorry for the dancing part. I really screwed up on that one. But then again, I don't know anything about dancing! All I know about it is the Waltz, Quick step and the tango. Hell, I even can't dance at all! So please don't shoot me for it. I had the dance really good in my head, but I just didn't know how to explain it on paper.

Also, blame Animetoonz for the ending of this chapter. Yes, I've been inspired again by her amazing draws! Werewolves draws + a great fandom = me making me a big fan! No really, most of you could have guess I really like werewolves.

Now, if you have some idea's for the ending, just tell them! Sure, I already have a ending in mind, but I just want to add something to it. So if you have any, just tell.

Anyway, if you find any grammars or misspells again, please tell me them!

Cya in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not KND or the idea of Animetoonz!


	5. Secrets Reviled

Secrets reviled

Chapter five: Secrets reviled

'Oh crud!' thought Wally as he looked nervous to Kuki. 'How did she find me?'

"Ey! You two!" yelled a female kids voice. "What are you two doing here?"

Wally and Kuki both looked up and then saw Numbuh 86 coming towards them with a few of her guards. 'Crud! Can this night get even more cruddier?' thought Wally as he ran away from Kuki.

"It's the Unknown Animal!"yelled one of 86's guards.

"Well, what are you standing around here? Get after it!" yelled Numbuh 86 as she and her guards ran after Wally.

"Wait!" yelled Kuki as she ran after them.

Wally kept running around in the building, until he found a exit. 'Finally!' thought Wally as he ran to the exit. Wally growled when one of the guards jumped in his path. 'Oh no you're not!'

Wally stopped at the guard and growled angry at him, showing his fangs. The guard stared to tremble when he could take a good look at Wally's fangs, before he ran away, screaming for his mommy.

Wally laughed what sounded like a non aggressive growling. When Wally opened the door, the alarm went off. 'Oh crud!' thought Wally as he hit himself with his paw. 'How could I forget there's a cruddy alarm on those doors?'

Wally went outside and started to run for the forest where he always played in.

OoOoOo

"Numbuh five! Numbuh two!"

Abby and Hoagie looked up, seeing a worried looking Kuki running to them. "Have you seen Wally any where? I-I can't find him."

"He's probably getting some drinks for him and you." Said Hoagie calm. "I hope he will get the orange soda, because man! It taste good!"

"You don't get it!" yelled Kuki angry. "Wally has changed into a weredog! Well, I think. He didn't look much like a dog, more like a wolf, oh and he didn't had those red eyes and he didn't attack me. But he did run away when he saw the full moon and change. And now Numbuh 86 is after him!"

"Full moon?" both Abby and Hoagie yelled as they looked outside the window to see a full moon shining.

"Damm! That means Numbuh four has changed into a werewolf!" said Abby worried. "We need to find Numbuh one and go look for Numbuh four before Numbuh 86 catches him!"

"A werewolf?" said Kuki confused. "I'd thought they didn't exist. Only in those scary movies!"

"Oh they do exit alright," said Abby as she, Hoagie and Kuki went looking for Nigel. "And your boyfriend is one of them!"

"Hey! Wally isn't my boyfriend!" blushed Kuki. "And besides what's the different between a werewolf and a weredog? Aren't they the same?"

"I don't know, Kuki. But I can tell you they're not the same!"

"Numbuh one!" yelled Hoagie when he finally spotted Nigel. "We've got trouble."

"What is it?" said Nigel as he looked at his team.

"It's Numbuh four."

Suddenly the alarm went off. "The Unknown Animal! The Unknown Animal is here!" yelled a voice. This made everyone panic in the room and started to run away.

"Please don't tell me there's a full moon outside and Numbuh four changed into a werewolf…." Nigel said as his hand held his head.

"He did. And why does everyone keeps calling Wally a werewolf and not a weredog?" asked Kuki confused.

"Because, Wallabee needs to have a full moon to change into a werewolf and a weredog can change whenever it wants." Explained Nigel while grabbing some guns and act like their going after the Unknown Animal.

Nigel saw a guard sitting afraid in a corner when he and his team entered the hallway. "What happened?" asked Nigel to the guard as he bent down and looked at the kid.

"U-u-unknown Animal attacked me…." Stuttered the guard.

'God Wallabee, why did you have to attack him?" thought Nigel angry.

"Has he bitten you?" asked Abby as she bent down next to Nigel.

"N-n-no…"

"Then what did he do?"

"G-g-growled at me and showed his fangs!"

Nigel and Abby sighed in relief. "Where did he go?" asked Nigel.

The guard pointed at the exit way. Abby looked at the exit way. 'Typical.' She thought as she and the others went through the exit.

oOoOoOo

'Crud! Why the cruddy can't they leave me alone?' thought Wally while running fast away from Numbuh 86 and her guards.

Wally looked behind him and saw Numbuh 86 on some hover jet flying after him. Wally had enough and started to run on four paws, letting himself run faster than on two. Suddenly, Wally had to stop as he ran into a death end rock wall. 'Crud!'

Wally could hear the hover jets nearby. 'What the crud must I do now?' thought Wally as he looked around. A idea had hit Wally. 'I've got it!' he though as he looked at his torn smoking.

Wally looked up as he heard Numbuh 86's voice.

"Come on! It's trapped now! It can't run away now!" Numbuh 86 yelled as she stepped down of her hover jet. Numbuh 86 turned around to see her men tremble in fear.

"What are you afraid of? It's just a stupid mutt!"

"Let us handle this, Numbuh 86." Said Nigel as he and his team finally have catch up with them.

"And why should we?"

"Because it is our mission."

"Ha! A mission you failed in! Now it's my turn to take down this so called Unknown Animal!"

"Fine. Be my guest. But don't come crying to me when it has taken a bite out of you. He loves to attack kids who tremble like little babies like your guards, Numbuh 86."

Numbuh 86 looked over her shoulder at her guards. They were scared like hell. "I think it didn't eat yet and it's out for some fresh soft meat."

"Numbuh one what are you doing?" whispered Hoagie as he wanted to go to Nigel.

Abby just stopped him. "Let him. Look." Whispered Abby back.

Behind them, Wally who didn't wear his torn smoking anymore, walked past Numbuh 86 and her guards.

When Wally was out of the way, Nigel had convinced Numbuh 86 to let him and his team look for the Unknown Animal.

Nigel sighed when Numbuh 86 went back to the party and restore order there. "That was close."

"Yeah," sighed Hoagie. "I already thought you went crazy when you started to tell her Numbuh four liked to eat kids."

Nigel smiled. "Well, I had to give her something to scare her. I know too Wally would never eat a kid." 'I think…'thought Nigel as he and his team walked back to the party when they so called went looking for the animal, but didn't found it.

"Speaking of Wally, where did he go?" asked Kuki as she walked next to Abby.

"Knowing him, he would be back at the tree house." Said Abby as she looked at Kuki.

"Oh….Someone needs to check on him…I'm going to check on him." Said kuki, before taking off.

Abby smiled as she watched Kuki going back to the tree house. 'When will those two finally end up together?

oOoOoOo

Wally walked into his room and went to his closet to look for some clothes. When he opened it, he saw his torn hoodie and jeans laying on the ground. 'Better than nothing and besides I think these are the only things that would fit.' Thought Wally as he start to dress himself.

"Wally?" said a voice behind him.

Wally turn around, not bothering to put down his hoodie. 'Kuki…' Wally though as he saw her standing in front of him. Wally couldn't help it, but he laid his ears down as Kuki came to him.

Kuki just smiled and pushed down his hoodie, before placing her hands on Wally's paws. "Do you still want to dance with me?"

If Wally could, he would be smiling. Wally nodded as he wagged his tail. Kuki giggled.

Wally and Kuki walked on to the balcony and started to dance under the moonlight. Wally sighed as kuki laid her head against Wally's torn hoodie. 'I-I think she accepts me…' Thought Wally as they kept on dancing. 'Out all of the people I've feared the most they wouldn't accept what I've become, she does. And she even came to check if I'm alright! Maybe being a werewolf isn't that bad. But one this is for sure. My secret is reviled.'

oOoOo

Down in the bushes nearby the tree house, two red eyes looked up at the two dancing pair. "Soon, soon you will know you full moon monsters aren't better than us! You'll just wait, Wallabee Beatles!" it said, before it took off.

OoOoOo

Well that's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Emh, do you guys like to have a other story about werewolf Wally? After since I've seen HOUND and DOGHOUSE, I just can't stop making stuff up to make a connection between those two episodes and Wally as werewolf.

So what do you guys think? Write a other story about werewolf Wally (this one could go deeper than the other stories) or not? If you want a new one, idea are always welcome.

If you find any spelling grammars, please tell me!

And I would like to thank Animetoonz for allowing me again to use her draws. Thank you.


End file.
